


Welcome home, Dan

by wild_wild_world



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, POV Second Person, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wild_wild_world/pseuds/wild_wild_world
Summary: You really wanted him by your side the most on days like this one, when the weather is uninviting and telling people to stay indoors, so your heart swelled with longing. Days when the wind is rough and cold and makes your cheeks red. Days when the tapping of raindrops against your windows lasts from morning till midnight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first story! I had lots of doubts whether I should post it or not since I have a feeling that there's a ton of all sorts of mistakes here even though I edited this like a hundred times, so sorry about that in advance, I really hope it's not too bad. I didn't really know what I was doing with this so I just hope you lot will enjoy it.

Your eyelashes fluttered as you woke up from your nap and opened your eyes. It was a Saturday and you were feeling particularly sleepy all day because of the weather outside: it was snowing, and you couldn‘t help but wrap yourself in a blanket and watch the snowflakes silently fall from the sky and hit the cold pavement. You didn‘t even realise that you were indulged in this activity for about an hour and fell asleep without even realising it. It was dark already after you opened your eyes, meaning that you had to find yourself a different kind of activity, so you stretched out and let out a lazy yawn, preparing to get up from the bed.You felt warm and comfortable, but a feeling of emptiness was settling down in your chest at the same time.

At that moment your mind wandered to your boyfriend Dan, who undoubtedly caused the hole in your chest to appear. At that time he was on the other side of the country with his band, performing nearly every day for a huge crowd of fans. Knowing that he was really busy that day, you decided not to bother him with calls and decided to wait for him to ring you up when he was ready instead, but at that moment you started to wonder if you‘d be able to take another few minutes of the loneliness that overtook you out of the blue. You really wanted him by your side the most on days like this one, when the weather is uninviting and telling people to stay indoors, so your heart swelled with longing. Days when the wind is rough and cold and makes your cheeks red. Days when the tapping of raindrops against your windows lasts from morning till midnight.

One of the fondest memories you shared with him were from these particular days. For example, both of you spent a gloomy November evening curled up in bed, in total darkness, your bodies entangled in each other and sharing warmth. That time you carefully listened to his breathing, mixed with the sound of rain. It made you feel so relaxed and cozy that you were able to fall asleep in just a few minutes. But you also recalled a different kind of memory from the same evening. Your insides turned all warm an gooey and you felt your cheeks start to burn as you remembered how his stubble grazed your skin almost painfully as he kissed you rougly, holding your face in both of his hands. Just thinking about how it felt when he slowly started pulling your clothes off your body made you shiver. You squeezed your eyes shut trying to think how his hot, laboured breath felt on your heated skin after that wonderful, slow seassion of lovemaking.

You bit your lower lip as you felt yourself getting aroused from reliving those memories. Both you and Dan were quite reserved in public, but sparks always flew when you ended up being alone with him. You‘re sure people would be surprised if they knew how naughty you both could get. Even though you‘ve been with him for a while, you still couldn‘t keep your hands off him, and you knew it was the same for him.

One of the things that you loved about your relationship was how open you both were. From the very start of your friendship that later bloomed into a beautiful relationship, you and Dan were building a sanctuary where both of you could hide from the world. Basically, you were always open with each other and knew each other‘s deepest and darkest secrets, which established a deep emotional connection. You both could read each other like an open book, but in the early stages of your relationship you were a bit shy when it came to sex and chose to follow Dan‘s lead instead, even though you knew basically everything about him. But he was so gentle and patient with you that soon you were the one thinking up of more adventurous ways to make love. You blamed it on the calming aura that always surrounded Dan. He never judged you or made you feel weird, so you never felt scared about trying out new things with him.

You took a deep sigh and your hand slowly moved towards your underwear. You felt agitated and in need of some relief, and Dan wasn‘t there at the moment to take care of that, leaving you to deal with it yourself. So you chose to remember the time he fucked you on the desk as your hand slipped inside your panties. He was the one who got the idea, and the memory instantly made you shiver. There was just something about Dan being dominant and bossy in bed, that was a side of him you were pretty sure only you got to see. Then you didn‘t have the slightest clue about why he randomly started removing all the books, pens and other objects from the desk. You were planning to go out and take a walk together, but Dan calmly stated that there will be plenty of time for that tomorrow. You were about to ask if someting was wrong, but then he took your hand and trapped you between the desk and his strong body. You already sensed what was coming up, felt his raging erection against your thigh, but Dan saying that he simply thought that you wouldn‘t be able to walk afterwards made your legs turn to jelly.

You could practically hear the sound of his low, lust-filled voice saying those words, it made you tense up and let out a moan as you started massaging your sensitive spot. Oh, what you would‘ve done to have Dan by your side at that moment. It had been a few weeks since he left and your body surely felt the absence of the black-haired man. You returned to the obscene memory and tried remembering how he felt inside you that time when he took you on the desk as you slipped one finger inside yourself. Your lips slightly parted as you saw the image of his face: the droplets of sweat on his foreheard, dilated pupils, darkened eyes and the furrow in his brow – face concentrated as always to make you cum hard.

Before you knew it, you were gasping Dan‘s name. Desperate for him. You felt yourself getting closer to orgasm and arched your back, when suddenly the sound of the door unlocking disrupted your activity. With one hand still inside your underwear, you instantly opened your eyes and froze up.  
„Babe, I‘m home!” a very familiar voice rang in the hallway. The same voice which you imagined just then, but in your mind it was a few octaves lower and whispering obscenities in your ear. He wasn’t supposed to be home for at least a few more days, so you instantly realized that he lied to you. Dan wanted to surprise you by coming home early, as always fulfilling the role of the perfect boyfriend. But you had a surprise ready for him too.

You quickly started removing your clothing, making sure not to let out a single sound. You could hear Dan wandering around, probably trying to decide what to do next. He was probably sure that you were out, but you knew that he was going to check the bedroom sooner or later – he always did that eventually to make sure you weren’t sleeping, and you didn’t want your boyfriend to find you masturbating in sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. You decided to wear nothing instead, at that moment wanting nothing more than to see his gaze, heavy with lust, running up and down your body. After a few minutes of struggling with clothing, you finally flicked your soaked panties across the room, got comfortable on the bed and waited a few moments for Dan to quiet down.

“D-Dan” you called out for him, making sure your voice seemed out of breath.  
“(Y/N)?” he answered, and instantly the sounds of his steps got closer. After a few moments you were in all your glory before him – stark naked, only the orange light of the night lamp casting light on your body, one of your hand obscenely on your crotch. You knew you looked dirty, but also felt hot, and not ashamed at all – you never felt like that in front of Dan.

His face showed shock, just as you expected. For a moment Dan just stood there, taking in the sight in front of him, not saying a word. You smirked, noticing that his chest was rising more quickly than before, and the bulge in his pants was becoming more visible each second.  
“Oops, looks like you caught me” you chuckled and pulled your hand away from your crotch. The fact that your boyfriend was looking at you like a predator made you feel slightly weak and out of breath, but you decided not to end your act just yet and rolled onto your stomach facing him, both of you simultaneously checking each other out.

His jet black hair was a tousled mess, pointing in every possible direction just as always, and your fingertips itched with the need to touch the softness of it. His thin lips, slightly agape at the moment, were driving you mad from the need to kiss them, as well as the beard that he had grown in the few weeks. You loved Dan’s beard and could hardly contain a mewl trying to imagine how it would have felt if it brushed against the soft skin of your inner thighs. As always, Dan was wearing one of his signature graphic tees – that one showed the pattern of the Black Lodge floor from Twin Peaks. It was one of your favorite ones and you were definitely guilty of stealing it from him time to time. However, at that time you couldn’t have cared less about his clothing, because all you wanted to do was to rip them off and award yourself with the sight of that amazing body of his. But he had to come and get you first.

The silence in the air was heavy and for a moment you became highly aware of the wetness between your thighs, showing just how much you missed the lanky man standing in front you. You put your fingers, slick with your own juices, inside your mouth and let out a small moan, watching him intently. The way Dan bit into his lower lip and clenched his hands into fists as you did that didn’t go unnoticed by you.

A single question about why he was still standing there was all it took.  
“Fucksake” he cursed under his breath before jumping at you like a starving wolf. In only a few seconds you were pinned under the man. “You want me to go mad, huh? Looking like that out of the blue” he growled, voice already filled with desire. Dan grabbed both of your wrists with one hand and held them above your head, his second one already touching you everywhere.

“I—please” you whimpered, unable to say much more as you felt him simply everywhere on your body, yet you weren’t capable of responding to him in any way – physically, that is.  
Dan leaned in close and his hot breath tickled your ear, making you lose your mind in an instant. “Were you thinking about me while playing with yourself, love?” he asked, then nipped at your neck. Your breath hitched as you felt teeth slightly digging into your skin, and you could only nod. “Tell me” he urged, while squeezing one of your breasts. You watched Dan’s hand, much larger than yours, and your mouth grew dry as he pinched an already painfully hard nipple between his long, calloused fingers. Your boyfriend perfectly knew what he was doing to you and took advantage of it, it was almost unfair.

“I-I wanted you here, with me” you breathed, turning your gaze to his eyes, but his look was so lustful and dark that you couldn’t continue. Instead you just stared at his handsome face, completely hypnotized. Dan smirked and lightly tugged at your nipple, causing you slight pain. You let out a silent “ah!” and closed your eyes. The man knew you like a little pain, and was obviously asking you to go on. “I remembered the time… when you fucked me on the desk” you confessed and licked your dry lips, hungry for him. You opened your eyes, but this time decided to look at Dan’s hand, still toying with your breast, rather than his eyes burning. It was distracting, but not as much. His hands were so big, and you always felt so tiny and fragile under this tall man, but you knew he’d never hurt you.

“Look at me” Dan ordered, causing you to whimper. You knew that you wouldn’t be able to talk properly. But you obliged anyways.  
“I felt s-so lonely” you licked your lips again, this time focusing your eyes on his blue, blazing ones. “Needed you here and now. Wanted to feel you… inside me” the last part of the sentence was already a whisper because your voice died down for a moment as you watched Dan lowering his face a little and starting to take care of your nipple with his warm, wet tongue.

“Hmmm, is that so?” he mumbled. _Oh, god_. He had no idea how hot he looked at that very moment.  
“D-Dan, I can’t…” you closed your eyes and started struggling under him, unable to take all this teasing anymore. He growled in protest and lightly bit the hardened skin that was in his mouth. It caused you to cry out and arch your back a little. “Please, don’t be a fucking tease. I’m going to come before you even start anything” you pleaded, feeling flushed and slightly agitated for not getting the pleasure that you were seeking. But Dan let out a low, dark laugh that made you gulp and squeeze your naked thighs together.

“Babe”, he started, his mouth still on your breast and his eyes on yours. But you didn’t let him finish the sentence, instead you wrapped your legs around his waist and crashed your lips to his. They were slightly chapped from the harsh weather outside, but felt as incredible as always, making you hungry for more. You took advantage of the fact that Dan was caught by surprise by your movement and slightly rocked your hips while invading his mouth, determined to make your boyfriend lose control. The sound of a strangled moan soon reached your ears. You were more than satisfied to hear that, but your victory didn’t last long. When Dan regained his balance, he started moving his lips against yours just as energetically. His raging erection, still hidden by his trousers, informed you that he wanted this just as much as you. It was surprising how much control the man had over himself.

“If I don’t feel you inside me, I’ll fucking die” you whispered into his ear after breaking the kiss, and rubbed your smooth cheek to his, the beard grazing your skin a little painfully. “Please, Dan, I need to feel you cumming inside me” you continued and rocked your hips gently once again, making sure to look at him with a pleading look. Dan let a moan escape his thin lips and closes his deep, blue eyes, darkened with desire. You always liked the way his face would twitch and his breathing would become uneven after you’d do something unexpected.

“ _Shit_ ” he let out a hiss and kissed you again. This time it was rough, his tongue dominated yours completely. At first you tried fighting back, even though you knew it was useless. Dan proceeded to show you that he was in control by grunting in disagreement and squeezing your breast hard. It made you gasp and shift your feet restlessly. The black-haired man didn’t let the opportunity slip and roamed your mouth freely. This time you didn’t resist and groaned when you felt a hand pulling on your hair, demanding you to open wider.

You started squirming beneath him again. When he pulled away you were completely out of breath. Even though Dan suddenly released your wrists from his hold, you just lay there taking quick, deep breaths. You looked up just in time to see him pulling his tee over his head. After a few mere seconds, it was thrown on the floor. You licked your lips and wasted no time. Your palms instantly found their place on his bare chest, touching and caressing gently. Enjoying the moment of finally being able to touch Dan, you blew some hot air onto the pale skin. He gasped, but backed away a little after a moment to deal with his trousers. However, you weren’t planning to let him, since you always found the removal of them to be the most enjoying part, so you swatted your boyfriend’s arms away. Dan gave you a puzzled look, but instead of providing him with an answer you unbuckled his belt and undid his zipper, looking at him through your lashes. The sound was very pleasing to your ears and you bit your lower lip, unable to resist.

“(Y/N), you know you look so fucking hot when you do that?” he moaned and quickly discarded his trousers, his boxers following soon after. Before you knew it, a naked Dan already had you lying down on the mattress, pressed underneath his firm body. He instantly dug his fingers into your ass, as if awarding himself for the long wait. You groaned in response and cupped his face with one hand, watching the pleased expression on Dan’s face. After taking one of his hands, you slowly raised it to your mouth and sucked on his index finger hard for a short time, admiring the way Dan’s nostrils flared out, Adam’s apple moving slightly as he swallowed.  
“T-touch me” you pleaded, then guided his hand to your entrance. You were nearly out of patience.

“Shit, you’re so wet” Dan murmured, his husky voice made you let out a desperate sigh. His warm fingers started lightly caressing you down there and you melted into his touch.  
“Only for you, my love” you hummed and kissed him again, your fingers slipping into his thick hair and caressing his scalp carefully. You concentrated onto the warmth that spread through your body caused by the contact and the groaning sound that came from Dan, so when he unexpectedly slipped one of his fingers inside you, you wrapped your arms around his neck and parted your lips. “Daaan” slipping your hands to his back and desperately digging your fingers into his shoulder blades, you let out a shaky breath,. Dan quickly developed a steady rhythm and after a few minutes you were appropriately grinding your hips, desperately trying to follow it.

“I’m here, I’m here” he whispered and affectionately nuzzled your ear. The way he was twisting and crooking his fingers inside of you and his ragged breathing against your ear was just too much to handle, you started squirming. Just as you were about to say that you were going to cum, Dan stopped and removed his fingers. You let out a whine in protest and opened your eyes, prepared to scold him, only to see that he was simply preparing to finally fuck you: without a warning, your boyfriend sat up, grabbed your thighs and pulled you close to him. Dan’s fingers dug into your soft and sensitive skin almost painfully, but you wanted him so bad that the sensation was simply delicious.  
“Part your legs for me, love” he ordered in a low voice, and you did just that, already anticipating the long-awaited contact. You got on your elbows to have a better view of his beautiful body, your eyes taking in the view of his bare chest and flushed face. Dan unexpectedly slammed into you, and you let out a scream. The first few strokes were hard and fast, causing your eyes to roll back from how good it felt.

“F-fuck, always so tight for me” Dan huffed, losing his balance for a moment. You let out an approving whine and looked at him expectantly, only to loll your head back when the man started moving again. This time he was slower, the movements - more controlled. The way he felt inside you was just too fucking good. You concentrated on the way his dick massaged the walls of your vagina and couldn’t help but pant, feeling so hot and full as he began to speed up. Dan knew exactly what and when to do to make you lose control, and then his quick and hard thrusts were doing just that.

At first you watched him, propped on your elbows, moaning and groaning from the pleasure that was spreading through your whole body, but after some time you grew tired of holding yourself up and your back hit the mattress as you fully submitted to these feelings that were getting more and more intense each second. You opened your eyes to see Dan staring at you from above, his hair wild and tousled, whispers about how hot you looked for him escaping his lips. That and the sound of your sweaty skin slapping against his just added up to the amazing pleasure that surrounded you.

Wanting to please Dan, you took both of your breasts into your hands, squeezing them. His eyes widened and the man whined at the sight. His hands gripped your thighs with more force, and you felt yourself getting closer and closer to the peak. Just as Dan asked you to come for him, you were unable to hold back anymore – the orgasm that hit you was so powerful that it made your whole body tremor and tears of pleasure welled up in your eyes. You screamed out Dan’s name, and soon felt him throbbing inside you. A sticky substance filled your insides, and you groaned. He clenched his teeth during orgasm, the pleasure making him squeeze his eyes shut, and you hungrily watched his expression change.

Dan collapsed on top of you, his face settling down onto your breasts. For a few moments only the pants of you and your boyfriend disrupted the silence. After finally catching your breath, you looked down at Dan and lovingly tangled your fingers into his black hair. His lips curled into a smile instantly.  
“Welcome home, Dan” you whispered and smiled.


End file.
